Beagle Intervention Now
by Orrymain
Summary: Jack and Daniel have a huge fight. Can Bijou and Katie stop their “parents” from splitting up?


Beagle Intervention Now  
  
This story is dedicated to  
  
Miss Katie Beagle  
  
July 11, 1988 to April 11, 2004  
  
without whom Bijou and Katie never would have existed.  
  
I love you, Katie Beagle!  
  
Author: Orrymain  
  
Author Email: marciastudleycomcast.net (Feedback welcome)  
  
Author Website:   
  
Category: Slash, Angst, H/C of the Beagle Kind, Romance, Established Relationship  
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Season: 7 - April 11, 2004  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Size: 19kb, short story  
  
Written: April 25-27,29, May 10, 2004  
  
Summary: Jack and Daniel have a huge fight. Can Bijou and Katie stop their "parents" from splitting up?  
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. A gal can dream though!  
  
Notes:   
  
1) Silent, unspoken thoughts by various characters are indicated with in front and behind them, such as Where am I?  
  
2) Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Claudia, QuinGem, Drdjlover, Kalimyre!  
  
Beagle Intervention Now  
  
by Orrymain  
  
It had been a calm, easy going Saturday for Bijou and Katie, the two beagles who were part of the Jackson-O'Neill family. They'd spent the previous night in the house, snuggling against their "parents" in the warm king-size bed. And then, after showering and eating breakfast, Jack and Daniel had taken the girls for a morning walk and to play at the park.  
  
The girls were very popular with the young children who frequented the park, and they also loved to explore the park with its green grass, playground, and picnic spots. Katie, especially, loved the play area that was encased in sand. She thought it made a terrific play yard and wondered how she could get Jack and Daniel to build her a sandbox of her own.  
  
Life seemed good. Back at the house, Bijou spent the rest of the day chasing some squirrels, humoring her puppy by going on a dig with her in Katie's play yard, and now was peacefully sprawled out amid the cool, green blades of grass. The sun was setting, and Bijou liked the feel of the sun against her skin so she wanted to soak it in before it disappeared for the day.  
  
Katie had spent her day in the play yard, getting lots of exercise. She loved playing with the relics she found on her digs, and today, she had uncovered a long rubber newspaper and an edible bone.  
  
Their parents had left the house at 10 a.m., kissing quite a bit before they had finally opened the door to leave. They had arrived home thirty minutes ago, but uncharacteristically, aside from a brief wave, they hadn't let the beagles in.  
  
"Mama, do you think something's wrong?"  
  
"No, Dear. Don't be paranoid. Go play." Bijou was certain Jack and Daniel wanted to play some of their own games, but those games were the kind she felt her baby wasn't ready to know about yet, so Bijou had gone to lounge and Katie to play.  
  
However, the youngest beagle also liked to snoop. As her mother lay on the grass, Katie sat at the patio door wanting inside the house, but she got increasingly annoyed that no one was in the living room.  
  
I know they're home. Where are they? Must be upstairs. They sure do like to be in their bed. I don't know why. They get so sweaty up there.  
  
She decided to trot to the side of the house, wondering if maybe the garage was unlocked. Sometimes, Jack and Daniel left one of the doggie doors open. Oh goodie. Katie entered the garage, but frowned when she saw the doggie door to the house was closed.  
  
Undaunted, she went to the door leading inside and nudged at it. To her surprise, it opened. Smiling, she set out on her covert mission to snoop on her parents. Dad would be so proud that I found a way inside the house.  
  
Just as Katie approached the end of the hallway, she heard loud voices.  
  
"YOU AREN'T LISTENING, DANIEL!"  
  
"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHEN YOU'RE SHOUTING?"  
  
"YOU AREN'T EXACTLY WHISPERING YOURSELF."  
  
Katie listened as the shouts got even louder. She lay on the carpet, afraid to move forward. Minutes later, she saw Jack storm down the stairs, swearing at the top of his lungs. When he disappeared around the corner into the kitchen, Katie sprinted up the stairs.  
  
She peeked into the master bedroom. Ut-oh. He's crying ... and ... oh this isn't good.  
  
Katie quietly went back down to the bottom of the stairs. She poked her neck around the corner and saw Jack pacing. He was muttering loudly.  
  
"Stubborn. Fine. Just fine. If he wants to keep sticking his neck out like a fool, let him. Friggin' princess, as if we haven't done this before. DOES THE NAME 'SHYLA' RING A BELL? I can't believe he's being so ..." Jack purposely aimed his angrily shouted words toward the stairs, "STUBBORN, MULE-HEADED, RECKLESS, INCONSIDERATE ..."  
  
As the heated adjectives continued, Katie moved back, afraid Jack might see her. When she thought he wasn't looking, she darted for the garage door and sped out to her mother.  
  
Using her paws to nudge the older beagle, Katie pleaded, "Mama, Mama, wake up! Wake up, Mama!"  
  
"Um, I was having such a sweet dream. Steaks. We had these big, juicy ..."  
  
"Mama, they're fighting."  
  
"Dear, they always fight. You know that."  
  
"No, Mama, this is different!"  
  
Bijou stood up and shook the grass off her slender body, her ears flapping through the air as she moved. She sat down and looked at her baby, seeing the sincerity in her eyes. "Tell me what you saw."  
  
"They were loud, Mama, real loud. Jack came downstairs. Mama, he's holding his keys, saying all kinds of mean things about Daniel."  
  
"He's a bit short-tempered, sometimes, but you know he never means the things he says. Did you check on Daniel?"  
  
"He was crying, and ... Mama, he had a suitcase out."  
  
"Oh dear. Honestly, these two can be so silly sometimes. They love each other too much."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"They're sensitive, Dear. One of them says something, and the other reacts. They get hurt. They're very passionate about what they believe in, and sometimes they forget they can be different and still be a family, but don't worry, Katie, Jack and Daniel belong together. Now, let's go get this settled before they really go overboard."  
  
"Yes, Mama."  
  
Sneaking inside the house, Bijou and Katie stopped at the edge of the hallway to get their bearings.  
  
"THAT'S IT, DANIEL. IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY SIDE OF IT, THEN I'M THROUGH. YOU WANT TO THROW EVERYTHING AWAY, GO RIGHT AHEAD. I'LL LEAVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE COUNTY DUMP!"  
  
Jack again came storming down the stairs, shouting at the top of his lungs, his face red with anger. He walked over to the counter where he had put down his keys, picking them up once again. "Fine. Who needs him?" Jack began to move towards the front door.  
  
"Oh Dear. Katie, stop him. Use your pout, just like Daniel. Go on - hurry. We don't have a lot of time."  
  
"Yes, Mama."  
  
Bijou watched as Katie ran to Jack.  
  
"Woof! Woof! Woof!" Katie hoped her barks were pitiful enough to get Jack's attention. "Woof." She made the last noise a bit softer, attempting to be sad.  
  
"How'd you get in here?"  
  
Now that she had Jack's attention, Katie acted innocently, wagging her tail, smiling, pawing Jack's ankles gently. "Woof!" Come on, Jack. I need to be held. The puppy took a breath of relief when Jack sighed and picked her up, sitting down in his favorite armchair.  
  
That's my girl. Beaming with pride at her daughter's success, Bijou ran undetected up the stairs to the bedroom.  
  
Aw, Daniel. It can't be that bad. She saw Daniel seated on the bed, and heard him desperately trying to suppress the sniffles of his tears. His suitcase was half-packed. Can't have that.  
  
In an instant, Bijou jumped up onto the bed and made her way over to Daniel.  
  
"Bij?" he sniffed. "How ... I mean ... oh, Bij." Daniel held her close, rubbing his cheek against her soft, warm fur.  
  
Oh goodness. He's so sad. Bijou shifted, lifting her front paws to Daniel's shoulders as he held her. She gave him several kisses, and then made eye contact.  
  
Okay, tell Mama Beagle what's wrong! No, let me guess. "Woof!"  
  
"It's not that simple," Daniel said.  
  
The young man listened attentively to the series of "Woofs" that followed. Translation: "Oh, yes it is. Come on now, Daniel. You did something because you thought it was the right thing to do. Then, Jack got upset because somehow or another doing what was right put you in danger. Didn't it? Don't bother to deny it. It's the single number one cause of all your arguments. So, Jack got angry and said things he shouldn't, right? You know Jack. He loves you so much that he just can't help himself. He worries about you. You're so innocent, like my Katie. You just leap in head first and don't worry about the consequences. Jack, he worries."  
  
"I don't know, Bij. I don't think he .. I mean ..."  
  
"WOOOOOOOOF!"  
  
Daniel startled at the loud bark. "Okay, okay. I'm ... sniffle listening."  
  
More "woofs" were heard as Bijou talked with Daniel. Translation: "Good. You know that man loves you more than life. Remember those wedding vows you've spent hours and hours telling me about. Now, are you really going to throw away all that love because you had a little fight? Daniel, is this fight really that bad? Do you really want to walk out over ... whatever it was? You'll be miserable, and so will Jack, and you know it. You know it, Daniel."  
  
Bijou stood again on Daniel's lap. Oh, you need some loving, and I'm just the beagle to give it to you. Bijou proceeded to give Daniel a love fest that was so full of kisses that he had to laugh.  
  
"Woof!" she barked lightheartedly, her tail wagging, knowing she had been a success. He'll think about it twice now. If I know my Daniel, and I think I do, he'll go downstairs and give Jack an opening, and that's all it will take.  
  
Downstairs, Jack was holding Katie, petting her. At first, it was haphazard, a bit rough, but as she settled against his chest, the strokes became gentler.  
  
That's it, Jack. Calm down. Let me hear your heartbeat slow to a safer rate. Good job, Jack. Keep those strokes coming. Feels good. I could ... yawn ... fall asleep.  
  
"Crazy archaeologist. Falling for that old line again."  
  
Ut-oh. Wake up, Katie, girl. You're on a mission here.  
  
Katie stood up, making sure she was nose to nose with Jack, her actions a mirror of what Bijou had done upstairs with Daniel. Her tail wagged dramatically as she gazed into Jack's eyes.  
  
"What? I'm petting you, for crying out loud."  
  
Katie gave him a kiss, her tail continuing to wag enthusiastically. She woofed a few times as she got down to business. Translation: "Now, Jack, listen to your beagle. You know Daniel has to follow his heart. And you know you're his heart. He'll follow you anywhere. So, what's this ridiculous fight about, anyway? I'm guessing he was doing his compassionate thing again, you disagreed, and then one shout led to another. Is that about it?"  
  
"We fought. What of it?"  
  
"Woof! WoofWoof." Katie's lecture was stern. Lecturing Jack always took a different type of logic than what she might be using if talking with Daniel. Translation: "Okay, smarty pants. You love him more than you love being right, so get off your high horse, take him into your arms, and kiss him."  
  
"Right."  
  
Katie was a bit frustrated. You don't sound like you are cooperating here, Jack. Maybe you need to go do that sweaty thing you do in the bedroom that Mama never wants me to see. You and Daniel always seem so happy after that.  
  
"Hey, what are you looking at me like that for?" Jack stood up, putting the beagle on the floor. He looked back in shock. "I swear, Katie, if I didn't know better I'd say you were ... well, I wouldn't tell Bij what I think you're thinking, that's for sure."  
  
Upstairs, Daniel put Bijou on the bed, and she watched helplessly as he finished packing his bag.  
  
No, this isn't acceptable. I'll be back. She still believed she had made progress. Daniel just needed time to digest her woofs, that's all. Bijou made her way down the steps and caught sight of her puppy sitting by the sofa.  
  
"Mama, I tried. He's still here, but he's very angry."  
  
Hearing Daniel coming down the stairs, Bijou moved to the sofa to be by her baby.  
  
Jack heard Daniel and turned, seeing the suitcase in his hand. They stood and stared at each other, but neither moved.  
  
"See, Dear, they don't want to fight. They're just standing there, waiting for one of them to give in first."  
  
"Mama, that's their worst thing."  
  
"You're so right, Dear. Humans!" Bijou huffed in frustration. The mama beagle decided they needed to take action. "Dear, we have to do something now, or they are going to make a big mistake."  
  
"What do we do, Mama?"  
  
Bijou looked around. "Katie, get your toy. Ham it up possessively. I'm going to grab it. Dear, we may have to break it, but it's ..."  
  
"I know, Mama. It's okay. I have lots of toys, but ... I'd give them all up to keep Jack and Daniel together."  
  
"That's my girl. Now just follow along. Make it good, and remember that I love you and don't mean anything I might say."  
  
"Yes, Mama ... and I love you, too."  
  
Suddenly, Jack and Daniel saw Katie run over to a chew toy she had on the beanbag. Dramatically, the young dog swung it around, and then she pranced around the room with pride, as if showing it off. Then, Bijou ran over to her and literally tried to grab it out of her mouth. Now, Bijou and Katie both had the toy in their mouths, each biting on to separate ends. It wasn't the least bit playful, the dogs growling harshly as they fought for possession of the article.  
  
Jack and Daniel were stunned. Bijou had never done that before. "Bijou!" both shouted at the same time, but the oldest dog simply pulled on the toy harder, until it ripped in half. Then, the two dogs growled furiously at one another, standing on all fours, their tails pointed and straight.  
  
"Stop that," Jack yelled, but the two dogs continued, beginning to wrestle with each other for a moment, just enough so that both Jack and Daniel came running.  
  
Then, Bijou stood, barked at Katie sharply, and walked to the front door, sitting. Daniel walked towards her, staring down at disbelief as he stopped near the entranceway.  
  
Katie woofed back even more sharply than Bijou had and walked to the patio door. She sat down, both dogs staring at each other intensely. Jack shook his head as he moved a couple of steps towards the youngest beagle, totally confused.  
  
Jack and Daniel stared at their two dogs, and then at each other. Had their beagles just taken sides? Had their girls heard their loud words? What on Earth were they doing?  
  
"Jack?" It was one word, spoken softly, full of emotion, but that was all it took.  
  
In a split second, Jack had closed the gap of several feet that had separated the couple, and took his lover into his arms. Daniel's arms flew up around Jack's neck, their chins nuzzling in each other's necks as they desperately clung to the other.  
  
Bijou and Katie smiled at each other, relieved that somehow, they had managed to deliver their message successfully. You two silly loons. You were about to split up our family unnecessarily. What would you do without Katie and I to keep you two in line? The beagles listened happily as their parents made up.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Danny. I didn't mean it. I was just ... scared that I'd lose you."  
  
"I'm sorry, too," Daniel moved his hand to back of Jack's head, his right palm holding Jack close, massaging slightly. "I didn't mean anything I said. I was just trying to do what I thought was right. Jack, they depend on us. They don't have anyone else."  
  
"Oh, Danny. You care so much about everyone else. You just don't ... no. You know what? We're not going to argue about this anymore. You did what you thought was best, and I wish you hadn't, but ... that's okay."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm such a pain."  
  
"You're not a pain, Danny. You care. Geez, you care so much. I do, too -- about you. I worry. I love you, Angel. Gawd, I need you so much."  
  
"I love you, Jack. Love you so much."  
  
The two kissed until they felt the paws on their feet and legs. They looked down to see the noses of their dogs trying to push them toward the stairs.  
  
Katie, Dear. You're still too young, but trust me, this is best. Follow me.  
  
Bijou and Katie went to the foot of the stairs and barked demandingly.  
  
"Jack, what do they want?"  
  
"You know, I think they want us to go upstairs and ..."  
  
"And ... you know?" Daniel smiled brightly.  
  
"Yeah. What do you say?"  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
Arm in arm, the couple walked up the stairs. When they got to the top, they looked back down at their beagles. Bijou and Katie were side by side, wagging their tails, with big smiles on their faces.  
  
"Jack, how did they get in the house?"  
  
"I have no idea, but I'm glad they did."  
  
"They staged that fight, didn't they?"  
  
"Yep ... the little con artists!" Jack shouted down towards the beagles. And then with a softer tone, smiling, "Thanks, Girls. We're okay now!"  
  
"Woof! Woof!" came barks at the same time.  
  
Jack and Daniel laughed and then went into their bedroom where they made love all night.  
  
Meanwhile, Bijou led her puppy back outside. She stretched and then rolled on the grass for a moment.  
  
"Mama? What are they doing upstairs?"  
  
"Getting hot and sweaty, Dear."  
  
"Oh. And that's good?"  
  
"That's very good, Katie. Now go lay down. It's going to be a long night!"  
  
Katie went into their dog house and found a cozy spot to settle down in. Bijou stood and walked the perimeter of the house, checking the fences. She settled by the garage door. I'm going to have to talk to them about locking that door to the house. I'm getting tired of sleeping over here. Or ... maybe I'll just get them to buy me a new beanbag. She yawned. Oh, I'll just ... yawn ... think about it tomorrow.  
  
As the stars shone in the Colorado sky, the Jackson-O'Neill's enjoyed the love and support of their very unique family. Strange, but true!  
  
Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really? 


End file.
